Glow in the dark
by Yari Desuka
Summary: Zaman dahulu setelah perang besar anatar 3 ras manusialah yang terkena dampaknya mereka yang tercemar aihir mulai berevolusi... Warn!OPNaru Alur berantakan


**Glow In the Dark**

Summary

setelah dunia mengalami perang ketiga ras, dimana manusia mulai berevlusi akibat radiasi sihir yang selalu terjadi,manusia mulai mendapatkan segala kemampuan fantasy...

''_Jika dunia tidak mengenal baik dan jahat,maka aku yang akan memperkenalkannya''/''kau yang hanya memikirkan yang hanya terbalut dalam cahaya mana mungkin dapat mengerti diriku''_

.

.

.

.

Saya tidak pernah mengklaim karakter karakter anime yang ada dakam cerita dan sepenuhnya karakter yang ada dsini adalah karya para mangaka terkait.

.

.

.

**PROLOG**

''_Jaman dahulu setelah terjadi perang antara berbagai macam ras mereka adalah Elf,Demon,serta para dewa. Perang yang begitu dahsyat sihir demi sihir yang terus keluar mulai meracuni udara disekitar akibatnya makhlu yang begitu lemah(Manusia) mulai terinfeksi sihir dari udara yang mereka hirup,makanan yang mereka makan dan bahkan air yang mereka minum dan masih banyak sebab lainya, akibatnya manusia mulai mengalami perubahan dalam DNA-mereka,akibat nya mereka muai mengalami perubahan baik dari segi fisik maupun segi jiwa..manusia mulai dapat mmengendalikan sihir..dan secara fisik ada beberapa manusia yang berubah atau menjadi memiliki telinga yang panjang seperti elf dan ada juga yang jadi memiliki sayap_..sa Naru-chan sekarang ini kau telah kaa-chan ceritakan tentang perubahan manusia..Dan dari apa yang kaa-chan lihat sepertinya Naru-chan memilki kemapuan untuk menggunakan sihir, apa Naru-chan ingin belajar menjadi seorang Wizard ( Wizard disini adalah class yang ahli dalam menggunakan sihir) ?"..Tanya seorang wanita yang wajah serta bentuk tubunya tertutupi oleh jubah kepada seorang anak kecil. "ha'i Kaa-chan Naru pasti akan menjadi Wizard yang hebat dan menjadi kebanggan Kaa-chan"/"yosh! Mari kita muai pelatihan mu Naru-chan" dan begitulah dimana pelatihan sihir yang akan dijalankan oleh anak kecil berusia 5 tahun ini..

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME 5 YEARS LATER**

**EVEREST MOUNTAIN**

hari ini dalam sejrah hidup seorang naruto yang baru kali ini merasakan dingin yang begitu luar biasa walaupun sebenarnya ia..dapat menggunakan sihirnya untuk menghilangkan dingin nya udara disekitarnya 'hah seandainya saja kaa-san mengijankan ku pasti sudah kubakar seluruh Es ini agar tidak menjadi dingin' batin nista pemuda berurai kuning cerah cerah . Naruto saat ini sedang berlatih bersama ibunya di gunung everest yang merupakan gunung tertinggi dinunia dan untuk pakaian naruto.. ia menggunakan jaket mantel dengan berwarna hitam dengan sedikit variasi dibagian lehernya..dan untuk tujuan mereka latihan disini dirinya sendiri tidak tau tujuan dari latihanya disini utuk apa..__

'Hah...akhirnya latihan hari ini selesai kupikir dulu ketika kaa-san menyeru untuk latihan sihir itu akan seperti membaca buku belajar merapalkan mantra dan sekarang apa yang kulakukan?..setiap hari berlari 100 KM mengayuhkan peang 1000 kali setiap sore hari aku benar benar berfikir apakah kaa-san benar benar ingin menjadikan ku seorang wizard atu menjadi seorng pemain Smack Down..hah sudahlah...oh ya nama ku adalah Naruto dan jika kalian bertanya siapa itu kaa-san dan seperti apa rupanya maka aku hanya dapat menjawab Aku juga tidak tahu..Te~he~ dan ntah kenapa kaa-san selau menggunakan jubah yang mentup hampir seluruh tubunya..hm..hmm misteri misteri' sa itulah sedikit kata yang dapat kupikirkan dan untuk hubungan ku dan kaa-san bukanlah anak kandung kaa-san menemukan ku ketika aku masih bayi dan merwatku sampai jika kalian tanya apa yang kami lakukan disini ( di kaki gunung Everest) adalah untuk mendaki nya kaa-san bilang bahwa ini berguna untuk melatih fisik kuharap ini akan menjadi akhir yang mudah.."ne..Naru-chanapa kau masih ingat sifat dasar dari mana yang kaa-chan ajarkan"ehh..tiba-tiba kaa-san bertanya"ha'i kaa-san _'adalah energi spritual yang ada dalam setiap tubuh makhluk hidup,selain mana juga tidk bisa dihacurkan dan hanya dapat dirubh menjadi energi lainya tergantung kepada keahlian dan jenis mana makhluuk tersebut'_,ne kaa-san kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya tentag hal itu"/"ie..aku hnya penasaran apakah kau masih ingat dengan pelajaran yang kaa-san ya dan satu hal lgi yang harus kamu tau Naru-chan,lingkungan sekitar juga dapat mempengaruhi mana seseorang misalnya di puncak gunung everest yang dingin ini..besar kemungkinan bahwa makhluk-makhluk magis disana memilik elemen yang berkaitan dengan Es"aah kaa-san memberikan ku pelajaran baru lagi kuharap..jadi apakah jangan-jangan"ne..kaa-chan aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah tuun kita kesini hanya utuk berburu atau.."/"umu..tepat seperti yang kau bayangkan naru-chan hari ini kita akan berburu makhluk-makhluk magis disini..ini juga untukmu lo...kau kan jug memiliki elemen es jadi dapat membatu proses latihanmu Naru-chan"/"Tapi kaa-san../**ARRGH **'EHHH..Suara apa itu? Suara itu baru saja memotong keluhan ku pada kaa-san.

"NARUTO TETAP WASAPADA..Sepertinya kita menemukan samsak untuk latihan sihir-mu hari ini..." _'oi...mate..mate kaa-san bukan kah seharusnya kau bilang untuk bersembuni dibelakang mu bukan malah menyuruhku untuk mukuli pemelik suara itu'_.."ha - Ha'i kaa-san" walaupun perkataan nya tidak sesuai dengan keinginan hatinya naruto hanya dapat mengyakan perkataan ibunya "Naru-chan ikuti kaa-chan!"/"Ha'i" ibu Naruto langsung lari kearah selatan tepat asal suara itu muncul dan ya naruto langsung mengekor saja dibelakang ibuya..lama mereka berlari sampai ibunya tiba-tiba ibu berhenti ya dengan reflek naruto juga ikut berhenti berlari tepat di samping ibunya dan tiba tiba ibunya naruto langsung jongokok dengan memegang bagian kepala naruto, hedak protes namun ketik ia melihat mata ibunya yang biasa ramah namun kali ini menatap tajam lurus kedapan melihat hal itu naruto mengikuti arahlpandang ibunya..ketika ia melihat kedepan ia hanya dapat melebarkan matanya"ka..kaa-san jangan bkatankan itu _[White Snake meperor] _dan _[King Warewolf]?_"sebagai repon dari dari naruto ibunya hanya mengangguk dan fookus melihat kedepan melihat pertarungan antara dua makhluk yang menurut buku yang narut baca berada pada tingkat_'White-Gold'_ yang beratimakhluk itu memiliki mana pada kisaran 10.000 – 15.000 namun yang membuat heran adalah _[White Snakr Emperor]_ adalah sesosok ular putih besar dengan 7 kepala disetiap lehernya(Kalau binung bayangin ajah pas itachi ngelawan sasuke truss orochimaru muncul) dan anehnya makhluk yang biasanya bertarung secara agresif malah bertahan seolah olah sedang melindungi sesuatu...dan sesuatu itu ada adalah goa yang berada tepat dibelakang dirinya...20 Menit berlalu dan perkelahian dua makhluk itu sudah mencapai akhirnya dimana si _[Warewolf] _Berhasil mengalahkan _[White Snake emperor] _dan mnyeret makluk magis itu kedalam hutan...Naruto dan ibunya yang melihat pertarugan tlah usai mencoba mendekati goa yang dilindungi oleh ular putih itu.."ne..Kaa-san haruskan kita masuk"/"tentu Naru-chan bukanya kau juga penasaran apa yang dilindungi oleh ular putih itu" dengan ngguka sebgai jawaban dari naruto mereka kemudian memasuki gua tersebut "TELUR?...LIHAT LIAT NARU-CHAN ITU TELUR!" '_hah ayolah...itukan Cuma telur biasa sepererti yag biasa kaa-san masak walaupun ukuranya sedikit lebih besar' _pikir naruto itu hanya lah telur biasa bagaimana tidak telur itu berada diatas jerami dan sampah sampah seperti jerami tempat ayam bertelur di kartun kartun dan lagi telur itu hanya ada satu butir "ne...kaa-san tenaglah itukan hanya telur biasa...seperti yang biasa kau masak kaa-san?'"/"ha..!Telur biasa Naru-chan? Oh aylah Naru-cahn bukankan kaa-san sudah bilang agar dirimu tidak memandang sesuatu bedasarkan bentuknya, dan bukan kah dirimu ini sudah kaa-san berikan buku yang berisi tentang pengetahuan di dunia ini Naru-chan?"/"hehe..aku belum kelar membacanya kaa-chan.."jawab naruto sembari cengengesan lengkap dengan senyum lima jarinya "mattaku...kau ini naru-chan,baiklah kaa-chan akan menjelaskan nya padamu ..itu adalah telur _Megical Beast _level tinggi yan jika kau makan maka secara drastis itu akan menaikan kapasitas mana mu sebayak 3000 dan itu tanpa efek samping".._'oy..oy bukankah telur ini seperti cheat dimana utuk menaikan mana sebayak itu orang normal harus berlatih keras selama 1 atau 5 tahun penuh sedangkan telur ini bisa menaikan mana hanya dalam hitungan detik'_ Pikir naruto yang tiba tiba dipenuhi nafsu untuk memakan telur itu langsung saja naruto berlari kerah telur itu "JAA JIKA BEGITU KAA-SAN ITADAKIMASU" teriak naruto yang berlari kearah telur itu dan ntah dari mana sudah muncul sedok dan garpu di kedua tanganya "NARU-CHAN MATTE..SEBELM IT.." **TRAK! BUGH** Layak nya Seperti teori newton tentang hukum aksi reaksi naruto terpental lagi ketika mencoba mengambil telur itu " .tai! ne kaa-san jangan malah menrtawaiku!" katu naruto yang mencoba bangun dari jatuhnya sambi mengelus bokongnya yang sakit akan jatuh tapi rasa sakit itu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang ia lihat dimana sang ibu tercinta sedang menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan untuk menahan tawa nya yang hendak keluar ''pfft..maaf-maaf naru-chan hanya saja tolong dengarkan penjelasan kaa-chan terlebih dahulu sebelum mecobanya.,"

"untuk mengambil telur itu ada tiga syarat yang yang harus aku penuhi pertama..." **KRAK...KREK **_oy oy bunyi apa itu kucoba tengeok kiri dan kanan dan hanya ada kekosongan _**KRAK..KRAK! **_dan hei sura nya tidak terdengar oleh kaa-san karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan penjelasanya mengenai telur "..._dan itu lah 3 syarat yang harus kau penuhi Naru-chan..Naru-chan...NARUTO APA KAU MENDENGARKAN PENJELASAN IBUMU INI!' hiiii...tubuhku menggigil karena kasan memarahiku karena tidak menfengarkanya "go..gomen kaa-san tapi tunggu kaa-san apakah normal bagi telur itu utuk retak seperti itu?"/"hah..apa maksudmu naruto untuk menetaskan telur itu perlu..EHHHHHH...TELURNYA RETAK NAZE DA NAZE DA" dan ya akhirnya kaa san kembali berteriak lagi ketika melihat telur itu retak tepat setelah dia melihatny a"munngkin kah itu karena tetesan darah naruto yang tadi tergore waktu menoba memakkanya" kaa-chan mengumankan sesuatu _Aku?tergores?darah? apa maksudnya_ kutengok tangan ku memang benar di situ ada goresan yang sangat kecil meski begit itu mengeluarkan sedikit darah tapi tetap saja apa hubunganya telur itu denga darahku"jadi kaa-san apa yang sebernarnya terjadi?"tanyaku pada kaa-san "ne...Naru-chan apa kau masih ingat tentang teknik **SUMMONING BEAST **Kuajarkan padamu"eh apa maksudnya kumiringgkan kepalaku secara reflect karena tidak mengerti maksud kaa-san ia menghembuskan nafas "hah...bukanya sudah kuajarkan untuk melakukan pemanggilan hewan buas kau harus terlebih dahulu melaukan kontrak darah dengan hewan tersebut dan hal itu, Juga terjadi ketika kau meneteskan darah mu pada telur **Megical Beast **walaupun kemungkinan berhasilnya kecil...ya..tapi kuucapkan selamat kepadamu karena berhasil mengontrak hewan calon lv **[White gold] **ini menjadi hewan peliharanan mu...sa..sekarang coba kau dekati telur itu"/"ha'i" jawabku ragu namun kulangkahkan kakiku dan mencoba mendekati telur tersebut **'Master'** hey aku mendengar suara jangan bilang suara ini bersal dari telur itu **"Master tolong keluarkan aku" **hey..hey aku mulai berfikir bahwa diriku ini mula gila namun tetap saja kucoba dekati telur itu ketika aku smapai di depan telur itu kucoba memegang telur itu namun cahaya terang tiba tiba muncul dari telur itu dan **KRAK..! **Suara itu menjadi petanda bahwa ia telah pecah seutuhnnya dan sekarang apa yang kulihat ini _seekor ular putih kecil? _Yang sedang melilit tangan ku.."Kaa-san apakah ini benar anak dari **[White Snake Emperor]** ? ini hanya terlihat seperti ular biasa yang imut"kataku pada kaa-san ya mau darimanapun aku melihat ini hanya seperti anak ular kobra yang berwarna albino..apakah ini benar hewan legendaris yag seperti tadi itu "Ne Naru-chan mungkin untuk saat ini ini hanya terlihat seperti anak ular biasa, namun jika ia sudah besar nanti dia akan menjadi salah satu makhluk kuat yang hidup di dunia ini" jelas kaa-san padaku sa..setalah mendengar ucapan kaa-san ntah mengapa aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku untuk tidak tersenyum mau bagaimana lagi walaupun ini baru anak namun ketika nanti ia telah dewasa aku yakin ia akan menjadi paner yang hebat..ku angkt tangan kananku tepat dimana ia melilit tangan ku.."Sa mulai hari ini kau akan jadi patner mu dan aku sebagai mastermu akan memberikan dirimu nama **Manda!**''..'sst..sst ular sepertinya senang dengan nama yang kuberikan...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME 2 YEARS LATER**

**[desa Konoha]** adalah salah satu negara yang terletak wilayah timur kekaisaran britania raya. Desa yang sangat damai dimana masyarakat desa itu lebih memilih menjadi petani dan sedikit yang menjadi hunter atau pemburu di desa ini sendiri ada sebuah bukut yng sangat indah dan dibukit inilah nauto dan ibunya 2 tahun semenjak hari dimana naruto menemukan manda dan untuk manda saat ini ia suadah seukuran anjing Bull dog ..dan di2 tahun terakhir ini banyak hal mengejutkan naruto mulai dari rumah diriny dan ibunya diserang oleh segerombolan monster yang pada akhirnya kaa-san naruto menunjukan wujud aslinya sebagai salah satu dewa naga [**Great Red] **salah satu dari tiga makhluk terkuat, yang bertugas menjaga keseimbangan celah dimensi dalam bentuk aslinya kaas-san berbentuk Naga colosal yang berwarna merah dan berukiran sangat besar namun ketika ia kembali kebentuk manusianya ia berwujud seorang gadis yang berusia kurang lebih 20 tahun-an memiiki rambut merah terang dengan mata berearna biru cerah (Seperti Kushina Uzumaki) kemudian sang ibu menjelaskan bahwa alasan kenapa ia berada di dunia ini adalah karena ketidak sengajaan ketiaka ia bosan ia mencoba menghibur dirinya pergi ke dunia manusia dengan meniru wujud manusia itu sendiri namun tidak senga menemukan seorang bayi didalam hutan..

Waktu terus berlanjut setiap hari dia belajar sihir baru yang disebut **[DRAGON SLAYER] **itu adalah sihir khusus yang hanya bisa diakukan oleh manusia yag dilatih langsung oleh naga dan Naruto semakin kuat,dan saat ini naruto sedang duduk dimeja makan tepat didepan nya berada ibunya yang sedang makan pula,jika kalian bertanya seperti apa rumahnya itu hanyalah rumah sederhana dengan bagian yang terbuat dari kayu "Naru-chan ada yang ingin kaa-san samapaikan kepada mu''/''ha'i apa itu kaa-san?'' taya Naruto yang langsung mengalihkan pandanganya pada ibunya, dan ntah mengapa atsmonfer di sekitar mula terasa sunyi " Naruto kau sudah tau kan bahwa siapa kaa-san sebenarnya ini? Kaa-san bertugas untuk menjaga keseimbangan celah dimensi, Namun Karena kaa-san terlalu lama meninggalkan celah dimensi itu menyebabkan banyak kerusakan pada celah dimensi yang mengakibtkan banyak terjadi permasalahan di dunia ini" jelas kaa-san pada Naruto, Naruto yang paham maksud ibunya mulai menunduk matanay mulai tertutup poninya ia berusaha menutupi keterjutan dirinya "jadi..Kaa-san akan pergi?" tanay naruto berusaha untuk setegar mngkin walaupun masih terdengar suara gemetar dari dirinya "benar naru-chan..kaa-chan akan segera kembali pada dimensi itu namun, Kau harus ingat ini Naru-chan meskipun kaa-chan tidak lagi bersamamu namun Kaa-san pasti akan terus meperhatikan dirimu dari elah dimensi"/"ie..Kaa-san aku..aku tidak ingin diperhatikan kaa-san dari jauh aku..aku hanya ingin kaa-san berada disampingku kaa-san..kumohon kaa-san jangan pergi jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri disini kaa-san"air mata mulai meluncur dari mata naruto air mata yang dari berusaha ia bendung namun gagal dengan rucapnya kata barusan "ka..kaa-san kumohon" **Grep **kaa-san tiba tiba langsung memeuk naruto "Kaa-san juga..kaa-san juga tidak ingin meninggalkan dirimu Naruto bagiku kau adalah anak ku,kebahagiaan ku naruto"/"kalau begitu Kumohon tetaplah disini kaa-san kumohon" ucap naruto dengan mata berlinang air mata kaa-san yang tidak mampu mejawab dengan kata hanya mamu menggeleng kanan nya mulai bercahaya pertanda ia sedang berusaha menggunakan sihirnya diusapkan tangannya ke kepala naruto "Kaa-san Kumohon.."dan dep Naruto langsung tidur dibahu ibunya "maaf naru-chan..maafkan kaa-san yang tidak dapat lagi menemanimu namun aku percaya bahwa kita pasti akan bertemu lagi" setelah mengatakan itu ia mulai menggendong naruto ke kamar nya di taruh olehnya sebuah surat,Buku dan Pedang tepat dimeja disebelah tempat tidur naruto ia pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke kening naruto dan mengecup lembut kening remaja tersebut."kaa-chan kumohon jangan tinggalkan naru!" igau naruto air mata yang ia bendung ulai rembes namun tekad nya telah bult ia balikan tubunhnya dan sebuah portal sihir terbuka mulai mengisap tubuhnya "maafkan kaa-chan naruto..dan juga sampai bertemu lagi" dan bessh lingkaran hitam itu mengiang dibaengi dengan sosok kaa-san yang juga hilang.

_**ESOK NYA**_

"KAA-SAN KUMOHON JANGAN PERGI ARGH..ARGH..hanya mimpi syukurlah kupikir itu kenyataan" Naruto yang baru bangun dari temapt tidurnya mulai mncoba mencari Air..Air yang biasa nya ia taruh disana dan sekarang yang ia lihat adalh sepucuk surat dan hadiah perpisahan laiya dari ibunya sama sepertinya yang ia dalam mimpinya semalam _'jangan bilang itu kenyataan' _Langsung kuraih surat itu dan membacanya..

_Untuk anaku tercinta Naruto_

_Ne..Naru-chan setelah kamu mebaca surat ini berarti kaa-chan tidak adalagi disisimu untuk waktu yang lama, ttapi keprgianku bukan berarti aku membenci dirimu atau bahkan tidak peduli lagi pada dirimu.._

_Aku sangat menyayangi dirumu naruto sangat bahkan terlalu namun aku juga memiliki kewajiban dari NYA untuk melindungi celah dimensi dari kekaauan. Naruto disini aku telah memberikan kepada dua hal pertama buku yang ada disamping mu itu adalah buku sihir yang kubuat sendiri kau dapat mulai belajar sihir lebih lanjut..dan kedua pedang itu adalah pedang Yukinaesa pedang Es yang dapat membekukan apapun..kedua hal ini kuberikan kepada mu naruto dengan harapan kau dapat melindungi dirimu selagi kaa-san tidak lagi disampingmu naruto._

_Tapi ka-san yakin bahwa suatu hari nanti ntah cepat atupun lambat kita pasti...pasti bertemu lagi. Oleh karena itu ketika kaa-san pulang pastikanlah kau sudah semkin kuat dan mandiri Naru-chan, dan satu saran lagi kepadamu naruto kau sudah digunung ini selama belasan tahun kau harus mulai belajar tentang hitam putihnya dunua ini, dan mencari tujuan hidupmu,Naruto Disebelah utara gunug ini ada sebuah desa yang cukup makmur ku bisa mulai berpetualang dari situ dan beljar layaknya manusia pada umunya.._

_Nauto apa pun jalan yang kau pilih Kaa-san akan selalu mendukungmu sepenuh hati Dan ketahuilah naruto mau sejauh apun diriku darimu namun aku akan tetap berada disisimu yaitu dihatimu._

**Tess..! Tees..!** Suara air mata yang sejak tadi sudah kucoba bendung namun gagal _sakit..sakit sekali kaa-san arrrgh..! _kucoba mencengkram dadaku sendiri kuharap bisa engurangi rasa sakit namun gagal ini sangat sakit air mata yang terus menglir di pipiku..kucoba menutup kelopak mataku namun ini semakin menjadi diriku kelantai memeluk lututku sendiri truss seperti itu..**CKLAK!** _Suara pintu terbuka mungkinkah kaa-san _mungkinkah kaa-san **PERMISI! APA ADA ORANG! **Suara ini Semakin dekat Suara seorang wanita namun meskipun ada orang asing yang masuk kerumahku ntah engapa aku merasa tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat ini **CKLAK! **"Astaga ada seseorang disini" ntah bagaimana orang itu berhasil masuk keruangku namun tetap kucuhkan "Ne..Maaf kupikir rumah ini tidak ada yang meningglai..maaf ya?" tidak kurespon perkataan wanita itu "Ne dimana keluarga mu?" masih tetp tidak kurespon perktaan wanita itu masih tetap kusembunyikan wajah ku diantara kedua lututku aku mulai merasa wanita itu mencoba mendekat "Ara-ara mengacuhkan wanita itu tidak baik lo...aku Makinohara Shoko desu Anata wa" wanita ini terus bertanya dengan senyum yang terus menempel diwajahnya, lama kupikikir apakah harus kujawab atau tidak "Naruto"/"Naruto kah lalu siapa margamu?" ia bertanya lagi dan kugelengkan kepalaku sebagai respon "Ne..Naruto-kun,kenapa dirimu sendirian disini?" suaranya melembut sangat lembut "Kaa-san ia pergi" Ntah mengapa air mata yang tadi sudah berhenti kini mengalir lagi **GREP! **"Hey jangan menangis lagi...sst tenang tenang" wanita ini secara mendadak memelukku mencoba berontak namun ini sangat nyaman"Naruto-kun apakah kau mu iikut bersamaku, aku tinggal di desa dekt sini dan ku juga memiliki panti sauhan,kau mungkin kan memiliki banyak teman disana nati" wanita ini menawariku lma menimbang akhirnya kuanggukan kepalaku "Ha'i senangnya dengan begini mulai hari ini aku adalah ibumu Naruto-kun kau bisa memanggilku bunda seperti anak yang lain" wanita itu kembli tersenyum kepadaku "Hai Bunda" ucpku dan kulihat wanita itu..ie maksudku Bunda juga tersenyum kemudian mengelus kepala ku.

.

.

.

.

.

**6 MONTHS LATER**

**.**

**.**

Sudah Setengah tahun semenjak Makinohara shoko mengajak naruto ikut kepanti asuhanya naruto yang pada awalnya nampak canggung karena tidak terbiasa dengan keramaian mulai membiasakan panti ini sendiri hanya terdapat 11 orang yaitu 9 anak panti termasuk naruto dan 2 orang pengurus yaitu Makinohara shoko dan ayahnya,Shoko sendiri sendiri memiiki penampilan gadis ramah dengan rabut hitam panjang sepunggungg (Dari anime Seishun buta yarou..) dan kesepuluh anak panti itu sendiri sudah akrab dengan naruto mereka tinggal di desa bagi naruto yang biasanya selalu sendiri mendapatkan teman sebanyak ini adalah sebuah kebhagiaan "Naru-nii, Kau jaga" ucap seorang anak kecil yang baru saja menyentu naruto dan kemudian berlari "ha'i akan kutangkap kalian..Heyaa" ucap naruto sambil berlari mengejar anak anak lainya, Naruto saat ini sedang bermain kejar krjaran sebenarnya mudah saja baginya unuk menangkap merekasemua jika menggunakan sihir namun ia urungkan karena ia bertekad akan hidup sebagai Manusia normal didesa ini yang mayoritasny tidak bisa menggunakan sihir..

Tak terasa matahari yang tadi masi ada diatas kepala sudah beranjak turun Naruto besama Teman temanya atau bsa dibilang anggota keuarganya duduk di meja makan bersama sama"Ne..bunda kenapa Tehnya bening sekali.."tanya anak peruempuan bersurai hitam " Ya..benar bunda..kenapa ini bahkan tidak terasa seperti teh?" kemudia anak laki-laki bersurai merah bertanya juga " maaf ya anak-anak sebernarnya Bunda sudah pergi kepasar namun si pedagang nya sedang kehabisa teh,jadi untuk saat ini kalian bersabar dulu ya"ucap bunda mencoba menenangkan anak anak lain, mereka yang mulai paham mulai menghabiskan makannan dan teh mereka kemdian pergi kekamar masing-masig dimana satu kamar berisi 5 orang anak..begitu juga naruto saat ini ia sedang terlentang mencoba mengistirahatkan kedua matanya namun gaagl..Bosan ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar dulu melihat bintang.

Setelah keluar dari kamar akupun berjalan _sepi sekali padahal kalo siang ini sangat ramai heheh _ucapku dalam hati "Shoko-chan bagaimana kondisi keuangan kita saat ini" aku mendengar suara ayah ketika samapai didepan pintu merasa penasaran akpun mendengarkan "etto..sebenarnya ayah ini sangat buruk kita mungkin hanya dapat bertahan 2 minggu lagi dengan kondisi keuangan seperti ini" ucap shoko yang suaranya nampak lemas "hah...seandainya saja kerajaan kita tidak berperang dengan kerajaan Avarez Mungkin kita akan mendapat lebih banyak bantuan..Hah" ucap ayah namun ada stu yang mengganjal pikiran ku _perang? _Bukanya berarti ini sangat berbahaya apalagi letak desa konoha yang sangt dekat dengan kerajaan alvarez ada kemungkinan daerah ini kan dijadikan wilayah perang namun kugelengkan kepala ku karena melihat ayah dan bunda yang bersikap tenang "Satesa Untuk saat ini kita harus tetap tenang shoko-chan" "Tapi ayah jika.." "tenanglah shoko-chan aya pasti akan mencari solusinya kau tenang saja" sela ayah kepada bunda _tanganku bergentar mendengar ayah yang akan berusaha _ayah yang sudah tidk muda lagi mungkin akan mendapat banayk masalah jika harus kembali berusaha _Hah kurasa aku harus berburu hewan liar malan ini _kulangkahkan kaki ku kelorong yang sepi dan mulaimencoba membentuk lingkaran sihir dengan mana ku **[DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC : PERFRCT CLONE MAGIC] **setelah kuucapkan mantra ku muncul tiruan diriku dari lingkaran sihir yang ada ini adalah sihir seorang **[DRAGON SLAYER] **dimana clone yang diptakan akan menuruti seluruh perintah masternya "ka mulai hari ini sampai aku kembali lindungilah kelurga kita!" perintahku pada clone"Yes Master" jawab clone ku lalu akupun mulai pegi kelar dari bangunan panti aku berpikir akan berburu [magical beast] level rendah karena dari apa yng kubaca dari buku kaa-san ku bahwa [magical beast] biasa dimanfaatkan menjadi ramuan sihir.._sa mari kita berburu._ucapku semangat dalam hati.

.

.

**Crash...**suara pedang ku yang menbas leher sekor[GOBLIN] berukuran besar tak lama kemudian goblin itu membeku dan menjdai patung es ini adalah salah satu kemapuan sihir yang diajarkan ibuku [Frize] teknik class a yang dapat membekukan lawan yang berada dilvel yang lebih rendah"hah..sudah seminggu dan aku tidak tau bagamana kondisi keluarga ku"ucapku pada diri sendiri kutengok kebelakng dan [Dimensional Space]ucapku kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir dan menelan goblin tersebu "dengan begini kurasa sudah cukup" ucapku sudah seminggu aku berburu [Megical Beast] Lv rendah sampai menengah ini kulakukan untuk dijual kemudian qkan kukirimkan sebagai sumbangan kepada panti ku . setelah itu aku bergegas keluar dari hutan dan mencari gud petualang untuk menjual hewan hewan ini.

**SKIP TIME**

Setelah menjual hewan itu akupun bergegas kembali kepanti _aroma darah dan kayu kebakar _ aku merasa seperinya ada hal buruk di desa lulanjutkan perjalanan dengan berlari _ini tidak mungkin _ di depanku saat ini dapat kulihat kondisi desaku ysng hangus terbakar dan juga dapat kulihat mayat mayat warga desa dan beberapa maya tentara _tidak mungkin desa ini menjadi wilayah perang? __**Tess! Tess! **_Air mata kembalo keluar dari mataku karena kekhawatiran kepada keluarga ku, kulewati mauat mayat dan bangunan yang terbakar pikiran ku cuma satu_ bagaimana kondisi keluarga ku di panti asuhan_ setelah lama berlari akhirnya sampai di depan panti asuhan, yang kulihat sudah hacur dibeberapa bagian serta masih hangus terbakar air mata kembali keluar aku masuk ledalam panti dan melihat mayat keluarga ku di depan ku ini "Ziel,Nana,Luciel! Bqngunlah..kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku!?" ucapku didepan tiga mayat di depan ku,kulanjut berjalan berusaha mencari bunda _kumohon tuhan tolong selamatkanlah bunda _doa ku kemudian lama mencari aku masuk kedalam kamar bunda **Deg..!Deg..!**mata ku melotot melihat pemdangan didepan kulihat mayat ayah dan keluarga ku yang lain dengan kondisi luka bacik di tubuh mereka kualihkan mata ku lagi dan **Tesss.! **Air mataku keluar karena amarah kulihat sosok bunda yang mati karwna tercekik dalam kondisi telanjang _BRENGSEK!BAJINGAN! AKAN...AKAN KUBALAS PERBUATAN KALIAN .KU NARUTO BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBALAS INI SEMUA _Terialam kamar ini..Air mata telah keluar terus nenerus,ku angkat satu persatu myat anggota keluarga ku dan kumakamkan mereka di depan panti. _Ayah bunda dan Kaa-san kalian pasto tak senang melihatku menjafi seorang pemabalas kalian tahu mereka itu adalah sampah dan sampah harus dibersihkan dan aku pasto akan mengajarkan mereka akan apa itu artinya kesakilan janji seumur hidupku _setelah mengucap itu aku pergi meninggalkan makam hanya satu tujuan ku menghancurkan kerajaan [Alvarez] dan juga kerajaan ku [Nritania] **"Tolong Siapaoun tolong aku...kumohon" **dalam perjalanan pegi aku nwndengar teriakan lantas aku mendakati suara yang berasal dari sebuah rumah dengan menggengam pedang [yukinaesa] aku maduk tanpa ragu kedalam "hiks..hiks..tolong selamatkan ibuku kulihat kedepan dan kulihat seorang anak perempuan bersia beberapa tahun lebih muda dariku dengan konisi terluka parah sedang meneluk mayat yang kuperkirakan ibunya,menyadari kehadiranku gadis itu menoleh kepada ku " Tolong Selamatkan ibuku,kumohon tolong dia"kugelengkan kepalaku dan kiarahkan tangan kananku**[Recovery Heal] **ucapku dan muncul lingkaran sihir didepan tanganku dalam sekwjap tubuh gadis itu sembuh seakan tidak pernah terluka "Ne..jawab pertanyaan ku, Namamu Siapa?"/" Shi.. Shinobu"

End Cut...

Ya itu ajah dulu cerita dari saya dan btw ini fic oertama saya jadi pastinya masih banyak ksalahan disana sini jadi saya harapkan kritik dan sarannya dari para readers dan maaf kalo Kurang menarik dan pastinya ini baru prolog dan akan saya usahakan terus berlanjut smapai tamat...

Ya sekian itu ajah dari saya dan teromakasih telah membaca fic ini

Wasssalamu'alaikum


End file.
